Stantipore
Stantipore is a province located within the massive Empire of Qun, and is one of the core provinces within the Empire. Stantipore is the homeland of the Kossith, and for this reason is the basic center of the Qun Empire with the location of the Grand Temple, and capital buildings all located on its shores. Stanipore became the province it is today afer the Kossith founded the Qun Empire on its land. The Kossith would expand massively throughout the island eliminating all the other natives of the island and swiftly this land became packed with their people, and the goverment of Qun looked beyond its shores. While the Empire exapanded the wealth of the Empire flowed back into Stantipore making the island a virtual Golden Land that knew nothing of poverty, or fear. History Early History Stanipore became the province it is today afer the Kossith founded the Qun Empire on its land. The Kossith would expand massively throughout the island eliminating all the other natives of the island and swiftly this land became packed with their people, and the goverment of Qun looked beyond its shores. While the Empire exapanded the wealth of the Empire flowed back into Stantipore making the island a virtual Golden Land that knew nothing of poverty, or fear. Geography There are 572 islands in the territory having an area of 8,249 km2 (3,185 sq mi). Of these, only 38 are permanently inhabited. The islands extends from 6° to 14° North latitudes and from 92° to 94° East longitudes. The Andamans are separated from the Nicobar group by a channel (the Ten Degree Channel) some 150 km (93 mi) wide. The highest point is located in North Andaman Island (Saddle Peak at 732 m (2,402 ft)). The Andaman group has 325 islands which cover an area of 6,408 km2 (2,474 sq mi) while the Nicobar group has only 24 islands with an area of 1,841 km2 (711 sq mi). Fauna This tropical rain forest despite its isolation from adjacent land masses is surprisingly rich with a diversity of animal life. About 50 varieties of forest mammals are found to occur in the Andaman and Nicobar Islands. Some are endemic, including the Andaman Wild Boar. Rodents are the largest group with 26 species, followed by 14 species of bat. Among the larger mammals there are two endemicneeded varieties of wild boar. Saltwater crocodile is also found in abundance. The State animal of andaman is dug-ong also known as sea cow which can be found in little andaman. Around 1962 there was an attempt to introduce the leopard, which was unsuccessful because of unsuitable habitat. These were ill-considered moves as exotic introductions can cause havoc to island flora and fauna. About 270 species of birds are found in the territory; 14 of them are endemic, the majority to the Nicobar island group. The islands' many caves are nesting grounds for the Edible-nest Swiftlet, whose nests are prized in China for bird's nest soup. The territory is home to about 225 species of butterflies and moths, including some of the larger and most spectacular of the world. Ten species are endemic to these Islands. Mount Harriet National Park is one of the richest areas of butterfly and moth diversity on these Islands. The islands are well known for of prized shellfishs, especially from the genera Turbo, Trochus, Murex and Nautilus. Many cottage industries produce a range of decorative shell items. Giant clams, green mussels and oysters support edible shellfishery. The shells of scallops, clams, and cockle are burnt in kilns to produce edible lime. Culture People of Interest Salit See Also : Salit ' Salit' is a member of and one of the leaders of the Ben-Hassrath, the religious enforcers of the Qunari. Salit is brutally devout to his belief in the Qun way of living, and he makes many trips to the idnependant lands of eastern Ind where he has become known for his brutality in dealing with those who will not coform to his way of thinking. Category:Island Category:Island in Asia Category:Province in Qun